I Need You
by dokyungsoo12.dk6
Summary: 3 sahabat yang terlibat cinta segitiga yaitu kyuhyun,siwon,eunhyuk.cerita selanjutnya baca ff nya sendiri oke,jangan lupa review
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : I Need you

Cast : Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun (GS), Eunhyuk (GS), Lee Donghae , and Other

Pairing : WonKyu and HaeHyuk

Author : Axena

Genre : Humor, Friendship, and Romance

Rated : K - T

Desclaimer : Cerita ini hanya milik saya. Saya cuma minjem nama mereka

Warning : Typo, OOC, Genderswitch, dll

DONT LIKE ! DONT READ !

HAPPY READING YEOROBUN ~

*I NEED YOU*

Siwon,Kyuhyun,Eunhyuk adalah seorang sahabat dimana mereka terlibat cinta segi bersekolah di KYEMYUNG HIGH SCHOOL(sowon) sekolah itu terkenal memiliki nilai siswa terendah dan memiliki Rasio iljins(Gangster) terbesar.

SIWON:(DEPAN RUMAH KYUHYUN)hyun ayo kita berangkat sekolah!

Hyun:bentar!tumben loh jam segini udah nongol (kesan cewek tomboy)

Siwon:BTW...eunhyuk mana?tumben belum nongol batang hidungnya.

Hyun:entah!mungkin masih molor dirumah(cemburu)

Siwon:hyun gue mau ngomong sama loh

Hyun:yaelah,ngomong aja!

Siwon:sebenarnya gue (nerveus)

Hyun:apa?eh won sejak kapan loh gagap?

Siwon:Sebenarnya gue udah lama...

Tiba-tiba datang eunhyuk. Dalam hati siwon yaelah anak ini pake nongol di waktu kagak tepat,padahal gue mau ungkapin perasaan gue ke kyuhyun..

(Suasana mendadak hening)

Hyuk:hai!(membuka pambicaraan)

All:juga!(rada i feel)

Hyun:loh kemana aja jam segini baru nongol?

Hyuk:tadi malem gue habis begadang,bantuin Bokap.

Hyun:tumben loh mau bantuin Bokap(heran)

Hyuk:(nyengir kuda)

Hyun:loh bantuin apa hyuk?

Hyuk:jaga pos ronda

Hyun etdah,,sejak kapan pos ronda yang jaga cewek?(bingung)

Hyuk:sejak tadi malem(sok polos)

Hyun:apa kata loh aja deh!

Siwon(anjirr gue di kacangin)

Tanpa mereka sadari Bu kepsek ada dibelakang mereka dan datang langsung marah -marah(gimana gak marah orang mereka aja nongkrong di depan pagar&nutupin jalan sekolah pula!)

Siwon:apa loh lihat-lihat!muka gue keren/ganteng?!

ALL:amit-amit Gr banget sih loh!(tatapan muka sinis)

Lalu mereka berjalan memasuki kelas masing-masing.

Kyuhyun:bye~bye

Siwon,hyuk:bye~bye

Setelah selesai pelajaran tinggal lah mereka berdua dikelas,eunhyuk sebenarnya mempunyai perasaan dengan gengsi untuk mengungkapkanya (yaelah cewek mana sih yang gak gengsi kalau mau ungkapin perasaan nya ke cowok,dimana-mana juga cowok dulu yang ngomong)

Siwon:hyuk,loh laper gak?

Hyuk:hmm,laper juga sih.

Siwon:makan yuk!

Hyuk:Makan apa?

Siwon:Makan koral depan sekolah!

Hyuk:Beneran nih loh mau makan koral?

Siwon:Gak!Makan makanan lah hyuk!

Hyuk:Makan dimana Won?

Siwon:Di toko bangunan seberang sekolah!

Hyuk:Yang bener,emang jual makanan gitu?

Siwon:Bodoh banget sih loh,beli di kantin lah!

Hyuk:Tapi gue gak punya uang Won?

Siwon:Gue traktir deh!

Hyuk:Sekarang?

Siwon:Gak,besok kalu kita udah LULUS!

Hyuk:Busyet,lama bener Won?sekarang aja ya Won?

Siwon:Emang sekarang!*cap cuss*

Biasa Siwonkan anak orang kaya,ya kerjaannya nraktir temen &eunhyuk berjalan menuju kantin sekolah(bisa dibilang ngesot sih karna jalan nya loola bingit)akhirnya mereka sampai dikantin dan duduk. Tanpa Eunhyuk sadari kursi yang dia duduki ada es fanta warna merak yang rok putihnya ternodai(dikira orang lagi menstruasi)

Pelayan:Permisi,mau pesan apa?

Siwon:Gue mau makan pizza dan minumnya bubble tea rasa taro dan toping pizza nya daging&keju kyuk mau pesan apa?

Hyuk:Pizza nya 2,ice cream cake3,mango fizz1,kebab1,hamburger3 yang jumbo,pisang 1pohon.

Pelayan:sudah apa lagi?

Siwon:Udah itu aja,(dengan tatapan mata ke arah eunhyuk i feel)*Busset eunhyuk pesan banyak amat ya?anak itu doyan,laper,rakus,atau apa ya?Gue jadi bingung sendiri?*

Hyuk:Won,kok makananya lambat banget sih?Gue udah laper nih!

Siwon:Gimana gak lama,loh aja pesan banyak banget!

Hyuk:(nyengir) gak papa lah,sekali-kali mumpung ditraktir.

Siwon:Apa kata loh dah!

Setelah mereka menghabiskan makananya eunhyuk & siwon bangkit dari tempat duduk,dan Siwon berjalan ke arah kasir di ikuti eunhyuk.

Siwon:Meja nomer 12 berapa?

Kasir:Rp.772ribu.

Siwon:*etdah,gue kagak bawa duit cash lagi*

Hyuk:Won bayar buruan!

Siwon:iya bentar.

Siwon:pake kartu credit bisa gak?

Kasir:Bisa.

Setelah Siwon membayar semua makanan, tiba-tiba terdengar bell tanda waktu istirahat telah usai, eunhyuk & siwon berlari terburu-buru karena mereka takut dihukum sama guru matimatika yang terkenal galak. Sesampainya mereka didepan kelas hampir dimulai ulangan untung itu guru rada alay lagi selfie.

Pak guru:Siang.

All:Siang pak:)

Pak guru:Siapkan buku 1lembar & pensil!hari ini kita akan ulangan BAB 4.

All:Iya pak.

Akhirnya ulangan pun dimulai,kelas mendadak hening!aduh ulangan matimatika bikin gue mati!

All:Hyuk!

Hyuk:Apa sih loh panggil-panggil!

All:Eh Hyuk!

Hyuk:Ulangan kali ini gue gak akan ngasih contekan sama loh lagi.

All:Siapa juga yang mau minta contekan!Gue cuman mau bilang sama loh!

Hyuk:Mau bilang apa?

All:Loh lagi libur ya?

Hyuk:Gak.

All:Kok rok luh merah!

Hyuk:Masak sih*dengan suara keras*

Pak guru:Kamu Eunhyuk keluar!

Hyuk:Pak kan lagi ulangan?

Pak guru:Ulangan kok rame,sana cepat keluar!

Hyuk:iya-iya pak!

Akhirnya eunhyuk pun keluar kelas dengan perasaan malu,jelas malu lah orang rok dia aja merah alhasil di tertawakan orang sekelas.

TBC

Hai ^^

Saya author baru disini ^^ dan ini ff pertama saya didunia ff ^^ maaf kalo jelek ya ~dan kosa kata yang amburadul*

Kkamsahamnida ~ #bow

Mind to review ?


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : I Need you

Cast : Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun (GS), Eunhyuk (GS), Lee Donghae , and Other

Pairing : WonKyu and HaeHyuk

Author : Axena

Genre : Humor, Friendship, and Romance

Rated : K - T

Desclaimer : Cerita ini hanya milik saya. Saya cuma minjem nama mereka

Warning : Typo, OOC, Genderswitch, dll

DONT LIKE ! DONT READ !

HAPPY READING YEOROBUN ~minggu pagi~Siwon & kyuhyun MENTAL BREAK DOWN

*I Need You*

Dikamar yang sederhana terlihat seorang yeoja sedang berbaring diranjang dengan gaya seperti putri keraton,yeoja itu bernama Cho Kyuhyun dan sering disapa nya terlihat pucat & tubuhnya lemas tak berdaya.

Ibu:Kyuhyun buka pintunya nak!Kau sudah bangun?

Hyun:*membuka pintu kamar*

Ibu:Kamu sudah bangun?*sambil membuka tirai kamar*

Hyun:*Senyum tipis*

Ibu:Kamu kenapa?Demam?muka mu pucat sekali?(sambil memegang kening kyuhyun sambil memeluk)

Hyun:Tidak,aku baik-baik saja ibu.

Ibu:Sudah jangan mengelak,ibu tau kalau kamu sakit!

Hyun:Aku hanya kecapekan,mungkin istirahat bisa memulihkan ku.(menyakinkan ibunya)

Ibu:Ya sudah, ibu ambilkan obat dan sarapan!

Hyun:Tidak usah bu, nanti Kyukyun yang mengambilnya sendiri!

Ibu:Sudah tidak apa-apa,sana mandi!

Hyun:Makasih ya bu,sipp kyuhyun akan mandi!

Ibu:(mencium kening kyuhyun)

Ibu lalu berjalan keluar kamar kyuhyun menuju dapur yang terletak di lantai bawah sedangkan kamar Kyuhyun dilantai atas,semantara kyuhyun langsung mengambil anduk dan langsung membawa nampan yang berisi satu mangkuk bubur dan satu gelas susu rasa vanila tidak lupa obat penurun panas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara dirumah siwon yang mewah bergaya victoria itu,terlihat seorang Choi Siwon sedang melamun tak lama kemudian ia menetes kan air Siwon mengingat masa lalu nya yang pahit yaitu disaat pesta ulang tahun yang ke-8 ibu tercintanya meninggal kerena mengidap kanker otak,Siwon pikir disaat dia berdoa disebelah ibunya yang sedang berbaring lemah diranjang rumah sakit,ibu tercintanya bisa sembuh tapi Tuhan berkehendak lain,Tuhan sudah memanggil ibu Siwon sangat hancur dia berpikir hari ultahku mengapa ibuku harus pergi tak akan kembali,tidak akan ada yang mengucapkan selamat pagi,siang,malam dan selamat tidur bahkan selamat ulang tahun,kini hidupnya terasa hampa,sepi,sunyi.

Asisten:Aden,apakah aden sudah bangun?

Siwon:Sudah,mbok!(sambil membuka pintu kamar)

Asisten:Aden dipanggil Tuan untuk sarapan.

Siwon:Iya mbok,makasih.

Asisten:sama-sama,Aden mbok permisi dulu.

Setelah asisten pribadi Siwon keluar dari kamarnya,Siwon mengambil Jas berwarna hitam dan langsung keluar kamar menuju lantai bawah untuk menemui ayah nya untuk sarapan bersama.

Siwon:Pagi ayah!(sambil memeluk ayahnya)

Ayah:Pagi,Kemarilah duduk disamping ayah!

Siwon:Ada perlu apa ayah menyuruhku memakai pakaian raapi seperti ini?

Ayah:Ayah ingin memperkenalkan kamu dengan seseorang!

Siwon:Siapa?

Ayah:Bibi!(panggil ayah kyuhyun kepada pembantu )

Bibi:Iya,ada apa Tuan?

Ayah:Keluarlah,dan suruhlah wanita yang diteras masuk!

Bibi:Oke,Tuan!

Siwon sudah mendapatkan firasat buruk,sepertinya ayahnya ingin memperkenalkan wanita untuk menjadi calon ibu tirinya."Tidak,aku tidak akan rela bila ayah menikah lagi dengan wanita lain "seru Siwon di dalem hati.

Ayah:Silahkan duduk,perkenalkan ini Siwon anak semata wayang saya!

Ibu tiri:Hai siwon,perkenalkan nama saya Zhang Liyin.

Adik tiri:Hai kak,perkenalkan saya Song Qian biasa dipanggil Victoria*sapa calon adik tirinya*

Ayah:Siwon maksud ayah mengundang Zhang Liyin bersama Song Qian kemari adalah untuk mengumumkan bahwa ayah akan menikah dengan Zhang Liyin,karena kamu dengan Victoria lebih tua kamu jadi dia Calon adik tiri kamu.

Siwon:Apa,jadi ayah akan menikah lagi dan aku akan mempunyai Ibu tiri & Adik tiri?

Ayah:Iya,ayah tau kamu pasti belum siap untuk menerima zhang Liyin & song Qian untuk menjadi keluarga baru kita!Tapi ayah minta kamu bisa mengerti.

Siwon:*langsung pergi meninggalkan meja makan)

Ayah:Siwon!kamu mau kemana?

Liyin:Biarkan saja mas,aku ngerti dia perlu adaptasi dengan ku & Victoria.

Ayah:Maaf kan siwon ya.

Liyin:Iya,tidak apa-apa.

Siwon tidak kuat menahan tangis,dia lari ditaman belakang ia mencurahkan semua isi senang berada ditaman belakang rumah karena banyak tersimpan kenangan manis disaat ibunya masih hidup,seperti bermain bersama ibunya.

Qian:Kakak!*panggil victoria ke Siwon*

Siwon:(menoleh dan menatap Song Qian yang terlihat polos)

Qian: (menghampiri Siwon yang sedang MENBOONG )"kakak sedang apa disini?"

Siwon:Lagi duduk aja sambil lihat burung merpati putih.

Qian:Owh,Kakak nangis ya?

Siwon:Enggak,mata kakak tadi cuman kena debu.

Qian:Kak,masuk yuk udara diluar dingin nanti sakil lho!*ajak victoria polos*

Siwon:Iya nanti kakak masuk,sana kamu masuk dulu!

Qian:Ayo kak masuk,kita lanjut makan tadi kan kakak belum makan nanti sakit lho~

Siwon:Enggak kakak mau disini dulu nenangin pikiran.

Qian:Kakak ada masalah ya?kalau ada cerita ke Qian!

Siwon:Kamu masih kecil,mana tau urusan orang tua!*ejek siwon*

Qian:*senyum kecut*

Siwon:*senyum tipis*

Qian:Kak aku permisi masuk rumah dulu ya!

Siwon:Iya.

Victoria pergi meninggalkan Siwon ditaman,"Apakah kedatangan ku tidak diinginkan"kata victoria dalem perjalanan ke dapur untuk mengambilkan makanan Ia bertemu Choi Youngdo yaitu nama calon ayah tirinya,"sedang apa kamu disini" tanya Choi Youngdo."Aku

ingin mengambil makanan ayah"jawab Victoria dengan wajah Nervous."ambilah,anggap saja rumah sendiri!"kata calon ayah tirinya itu,victoria pun mengambil nampan yang berisi 2 potong roti & 2gelas Susu kembali ketaman untuk menemui Siwon yang sedang Menboong sendirian.

Siwon:Qian,sedang membawa apa?

Qian:Aku membawakan makanan untuk kakak.

Siwon:Terimakasih ya Qian.

Qian:Kakak nanti bisa bercerita dengan ku sambil makan.

Siwon:Ada-ada aja kamu ini.

Qian:Owh iya kak,kenapa kakak sedih?kakak gak suka ya sama aku?

Siwon:Enggak,kakak cuman belum siap aja kalau punya ibu lagi.

Qian:kalau boleh tau ibu kakak kemana?

CLEB

Siwon:Udah meninggal saat kakak berumur 8Tahun.

Qian:Maaf ya kak,aku gak tau kalau ibu kakak udah meninggal.

Siwon:Iya gak papa,Kalau ayah kamu?

Qian:Ayah aku meninggal saat aku berumur 2 tahun.

Siwon & victoria meneteskan air mata,"sini kakak peluk"seru berpelukan berbagi masalah satu sama lain,Siwon & Victoria adalah sepasang adik & kakak tiri yang mengerti satu sama lain.

KETERANGAN

IBU KYUHYUN:CHO HANYOUNG

AYAH SIWON:CHOI YOUNGDO

IBU TIRI SIWON:ZHANG LIYIN

ADIK TIRI SIWON:SONG QIAN(VICTORIA)

TBC

Hai ^^

Saya author baru disini ^^ dan ini ff pertama saya didunia ff ^^ maaf kalo jelek ya ~dan kosa kata yang amburadul*

Kkamsahamnida ~ #bow

Mind to review ?


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : I Need you

Cast : Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun (GS), Eunhyuk (GS), Lee Donghae , and Other

Pairing : WonKyu and HaeHyuk

Author : Axena

Genre : Humor, Friendship, and Romance

Rated : K - T

Desclaimer : Cerita ini hanya milik saya. Saya cuma minjem nama mereka

Warning : Typo, OOC, Genderswitch, dll

DONT LIKE ! DONT READ !

HAPPY READING YEOROBUN~

*I Need You*

"Ayah ada apa ini?kenapa ramai sekali?"tanya siwon cengo "Siwon hari ini pernikahan ayah dengan tante Zhang Liyin calon ibu mu nak!" Jawab Youngdo "Siwon"panggil youngdo ingin menjelaskan "kemarilah nak duduk disamping ayah,dengar penjelasan ayah" Siwon akhirnya duduk disamping ayah nya dan mendengarkan penjelasan Youngdo "Siwon anaku sayang,ayah mengerti ini berat bagimu untuk menerima Zhang Liyin sebagai ibu barumu! "Tapi yah!"siwon memotong pembicaraan "Siwon Mengertilah perasaan ayah!" TIBA-tiba siwon meninggalkan ayahnya dan berlari menuju rumah Kyuhyun,ditengah perjalanan ke rumah Kyuhyun ia bertemu Eunhyuk yang sedang menangis dijalan"Eunhyuk" panggil siwon,Eunhyuk langsung mengusap air mata yang menetes di pipi tirusnya itu"Mengapa kau menangis?" tanya Siwon penasaran "Aku tidak menangis" jawab Eunhyuk "Jika kau punya masalah ceritalah padaku jangan sungkan-sungkan kita ini kan sahabat dari kecil untuk apa ragu" menyakinkan Eunhyuk "Tidak,aku hanya bingung saja!" jawab Eunhyuk "Bingung kenapa?" Ucap Siwon kepo"Ayah & Ibuku selalu bertengkar bahkan mereka saling melayangkan gugatan cerai,untuk apa mereka bersama pada akhirnya mereka berpisah?untuk apa mereka menikah?saling mengikat janji suci?jika akhirnya mereka ingkari dan untuk apa mereka mempunyai anak?jika akhirnya anak menjadi korban BROKEN HOME!"seru Eunhyuk emosi dan mulai meneteskan air matanya,Siwon yang mendengar cerita Eunhyuk merasa iba."Menangislah jika menangis bisa membuat mu tenang"kata Siwon "kemarilah menangislah di pelukanku"meneruskan perkataan,Eunhyuk yang mendengar perkataan Siwon langsung menangis dipelukan Siwon tanpa mereka sadari,hujan pun tiba-tiba turun sangat deras,Siwon berlari menghampiri mobil honda civic miliknya yang berwarna hitam dengan airbrush merah berapi-api"Eunhyuk cepat masuk kedalam mobil hujan semakin deras"Eunhyuk menatap langit yang gelap sambil berpikir Bumi ini seperti perasaanku yang hancur"Eunhyuk ayo,jangan melamun lihatlah bajumu mulai basah!"Siwon menghampiri Eunhyuk dan menarik masuk ke dalam mobil "Apakah kau kedinginan?"tanya Siwon sambil menatap Eunhyuk yang menggigil kedinginan"kemarilah pakailah jas ku!"seru Siwon"Tidak usah,aku tidak apa-apa"Siwon langsung memegang tangan Eunhyuk yang nampak kedinginan itu, serasa sudah merasa ti ak kedingina Siwon lalu mulai menyalakan mobil "Kita mau kemana" tanya Eunhyuk,Siwon bingung ia juga tidak tahu tadinya ingin kerumah Kyuhyun untuk bercurhat,kerumah Eunhyuk sedang ada masalah tidak mungkin kerumah Eunhyuk sedangkan kerumahnya sedang ada acara pernikahan"Siwon,kok melamun"Sambil menatap Siwon "Aku tidak tau"jawab Siwon "kerumah mu saja"ujar Eunhyuk"Jangan"ingin menjelaskan"sebenarnya aku tadi ingin kerumah kyuhyun,dirumahku sedang ada pernikahan ayah ku dengan tante Zhang Liyin" jelas Siwon kepada Eunhyuk "Jadi ayah mu akan menikah lagi?" Tanya Eunhyuk seakan tak percaya "iya" jawab Siwon menboong"Kenapa kamu pergi?"Eunhyuk heran"Aku hanya belum bisa menerimanya dan aku perlu menenangkan pikiran ku,jadi aku pergi" jelas Siwon "Bagaimana jika kita pergi kerumah Kyuhyun saja?" Siwon yang mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk langsung menancap pedal gas menuju rumah Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. PERJALANAN KERUMAH KYUHYUN

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah Kyuhyun,Siwon langsung membukakan pintu mobil untuk Eunhyuk "Eunhyuk mari keluar" sambil menjulurkan tangan ke arah Eunhyuk "Tunggu" melepaskan jas yang dipakainya dan menjadikannya untuk payung"Kemarilah,mendekatlah!"Seru Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum.

.

.TINGTONG

.

Siwon memencet bel rumah Kyuhyun "sepertinya tidak ada orang" ucap Eunhyuk, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun datang membukakan pintu untuk mereka "Siwon,Eunhyuk mari masuk"Cengo melihat Siwon dan Eunhyuk yang basah "Duduklah" kyuhyun merasa kasihan melihat mereka berdua yang menggigil kedinginan,Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah dapur untuk membuatkan teh anget dan membawakan anduk kering"Minumlah dan ini handuk usap lah air hujan yang membasahi tubuhmu itu"menyuruh Siwon dan Eunhyuk"Ada perlu apa kalian kemari?"Siwon langsung menatap kyuhyun kosong "Kyuhyun kamu kok kelihatan pucat dan lemas,kamu sakit?"mengalihkan pertanyaan kyuhyun karena dia tau Siwon pasti belum siap untuk menjelaskan kepada Kyuhyun "aku hanya meriang" membuang muka "Kenapa kalian tidak menjawab pertanyaanku" Siwon yang mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun langsung bimbang "Kalian tidak menyembunyikan masalah dariku kan?"mulai curiga melihat Siwon,Eunhyuk seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu "jadi begini tadi Siwon bertemu denganku dijalan yang sedang menangis karena orangtua ku bertengkar lagi bahkan melayangkan gugatan cerai dan hari ini pernikahan ayah siwon"kyuhyun yang mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk langsung memeluk Siwon dan Eunhyuk yang tampak mulai meneteskan air mata "lalu mengapa kalian disini?ayo kita pergi ke acara pernikahan ayah siwon!"ajak kyuhyun sembari menarik tangan Siwon dan Eunhyuk "Tidak"tolak Siwon "Kau sedang sakit dan diluar sedang hujan deras"jelas siwon mengelak "aku tidak apa-apa,nanti aku akan duduk dikursi belakang sambil tiduran" keluar rumah sambil berteriak "cepat ayo nanti acaranya keburu dimulai".

Hai ^^

Saya author baru disini ^^ dan ini ff pertama saya didunia ff ^^ maaf kalo jelek ya ~dan kosa kata yang amburadul*

Kkamsahamnida ~ #bow

Mind to review ?

Sorry gue telat update,soalnya ane kagak punya kuota dan pikiran gue lagi ngadat.

I'm sorry


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : I Need you

Cast : Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun (GS), Eunhyuk (GS), Lee Donghae , and Other

Pairing : WonKyu and HaeHyuk

Author : Axena

Genre : Humor, Friendship, and Romance

Rated : K - T

Desclaimer : Cerita ini hanya milik saya. Saya cuma minjem nama mereka

Warning : Typo, OOC, Genderswitch, dll

DONT LIKE ! DONT READ !

HAPPY READING YEOROBUN~

*I Need You*

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang berbaring lemas dikursi belakang,semantara Eunhyuk tampak galau terus memandang keluar jendela mobil dengan tatapan kosong."Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Ucap Siwon sambil memecah keheningan, kyuhyun yang mendengar perkataan Siwon hanya menyerengai sementara Eunhyuk masih saja melamun "boleh kah aku memutar musik?" Tanya Eunhyuk "Boleh,mari kita menyanyi bersama"mencoba memecah keheningan "Lagu apa yang akan diputar?" Sambil melihat kyuhyun & Siwon "seterah kau saja" jawab Siwon senyum kecut,setelah melihat-lihat lagu dimenu ia penasaran dengan lagu yang berjudul Bintang kehidupan dan akhirnya diputar lah lagu yang berjudul _ **Bintang kehidupan.**_

 _ **Jenuh aku mendengar manisnya kata cinta lebih baik sendiri**_

 _ **Bukannya sekali sering ku mencoba namun ku gagal lagi**_

 _ **Mungkin nasib ini sudah tantanganku harus tabah menjalani**_

 _ **Jauh sudah langkahku menyusuri hidupku yang penuh tanda tanya?**_

 _ **Kadang hati bimbang menentukan sikapku tiada tempat mengadu**_

 _ **Hanya iman didada yang membuatku mampu selalu tabah menjalani**_

 _ **Malam-malam aku sendiri,tanpa cintamu lagi.**_

 _ **hanya satu keyakinanku**_

 _ **bintang kan selalu bersinar menerpa hidupku bahagaikan mataaaa.**_

Itulah cuplikan lirik lagunya,kalau kepo cari sendiri ya yeth di inpo itu lagi kesukan author ~kembali ke topik.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku konyol kedua temannya ini,"suara kamu bagus juga" melemparkan pujian kepada Eunhyuk "Tidak juga" sambil membuang muka "akhirnya kita sampai juga"seru kyuhyun sambil mencoba duduk tegak,Siwon memakirkan mobilnya.

.

.

.

Victoria yang melihat Siwon datang,langsung pergi menghampiri siwon "Kakak,darimana?" Tanya Victoria kepada Siwon yang baru menutup pintu mobil "dari rumah teman" sambil tersenyum,victoria menatap tajam Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun "kenalin,mereka ini teman sekolah kakak namanya Eunhyuk & Kyuhyun" melihat mereka berdua yang sedang bergandengan tangan erat karena takut dengan tatapan tajam victoria "oh iya,kenalin ini namanya Song Qian namanya biasa dipanggil victoria dia adiku" victoria melempar senyuman manis kepada Eunhyuk dan Siwon sambil melambaikan tangan "Hai,Salken" mereka berbincang-bincang sambil berjalan masuk ke jelas akad nikah Youngdo dengan Zhang Liyin yang tampak sederhana yang melihat acara pernikahan hanya terdiam sambil berpikir 'kata ayahku benar,aku tidak boleh egois aku harus terima kenyataan jika ibuku sudah meninggal dan ayahku berhak menikah lagi tidak mungkin ayahku selalu sendiri karena hidup tanpa cinta itu hampa' sesekali menatap wajah ayahnya yang tampak senang dan Kyuhyun hanya terdiam melihat siwon yang melamun tapi mereka membiarkan saja kerena mereka tahu perasaan siwon saat ini sedang akad nikah selesai siwon dan victoria menghampiri Youngdo dan Zhang Liyin sambil berpelukan ala teletabis."Teman kakak kemana?kok gak ada?" Sambil melihat kanan kiri mencari eunhyuk dan kyuhyun "iya mereka kemana?" Berlari meninggalkan victoria sendiri untuk mencari eunhyuk dan kyuhyun,ternyata mereka berdua ada diluar sedang menengguk satu gelas wedang bajigur dan satu mangkok bakso yang masih hangat~itumah makanan kesukaan author,curcol dikit gak papa yang melihat mereka berdua sedang makan hanya nyengir kuda~yaelah bang kagah usah nyengir kuda nepe,orang elu aje kayek kuda*author kena jamban nyai sooman yang melayang*

"Eh~Buysett pada ngapein elu disini?" Siwon hanya senyum ngakak sambil gulung-gulung aspal karena melihat temannya yang konyol,ngapain coba beli makan orang didalam aja makanan se gabrak!Batin siwon,Eunhyuk kaget melihat Siwon tiba-tiba dateng kayak jurik alhasil Eunhyuk keselek bakso se mangkuk-mangkuknya,Kyuhyun lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung Eunhyuk kayak gedor pintu rumah yang kekunci, akhirnya bakso dan mangkok absurd itu bisa keluar dari tenggorokan Eunhyuk "kamvret,elu niat bantu gue ape mau bunuh gue kenceng banget" protes Eunhyuk hanya senyum ngakak melihat Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun sedang berantem dan sesekali nyerutup wedang bajigur milik kedua temannya. Setelah dua makhluk halus kelar berantem Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk berniat mengambil gelas bajigur itu untuk dimunum kosong,eh ternyata gelasnya kosong "what the fuck! Gelas nya kosong!siapa yang minum jurik?yaelah siang bolong gini ada jurig?" Seru Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk bareng sambil pake toag~BTW dapet toag darimana ya?ooh ternyata mereka minjem digereja,kapan minjemnya?Bodo amat ah!kembali ke TKP."sorry-sorry tadi gue yang minum jus ginger kalian" jawab siwon sambil Hokcae karena takut kena gampar Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk,yang mendengar perkataan Siwon langsung menatap siwon sinis "ideah~biasa aje kali natapnya!" Bela siwon sambil ancang-ancang ngacir buat kabur sebelum dia dicincang terus dibuat ngasih makan anjing pelirahaan eunhyuk dan kyuhyun~yaelah sadis banget elu bang,author jadi merinding kutub sendiri tapi jangan ya soalnya siwon belum nikah sama author*plak~jamban melayang* "Eh ngapain elu dimari?" Tanya siwon kepada temannya yang sedang uring-uringan karena belum merelakan jus ginger yang di mbat siwon,kyuhyun & Eunhyuk hanya membuang muka ~katanya ye muka siwon di situ udah lecek kayak cucian 1bulan,kembali ke topik "Buyset,masih ngambek dong" siwon Buing-Buing,btw tau gak waktu siwon Buing-Buing keadaan sekitar udah kayak kekuatan Tao exo di mv mama,jalanan udah kayak lautan karena pada hokcae liat siwon Buing-Buing."udah loe jangan Buing-Buing gue enek lihatnya!mending kalau miranda kerr yang buing-buing!"Eunhyuk digampar sehun exo* "ya maaf,please jangan marah dong".sepertinya eunhyuk&kyuhyun mempunyai ide cermelang "oke fine,gue gak bakal marah,tapi-_-" kyuhyun sambil ngelirik-lirikan dengan eunhyuk sampai bola matanya mau copot terus masuk tuh di manci abang-abang tukang bakso "Tapi apa?" Siwon mulai curiga ampek jantung nya deg-degan udah kayak di discotik "tadi kan loe yang makan entu jus ginger jadi loe yang harus bayar semua makanan yang kita pesen!" Udah gelantungan di tubuh Siwon ntu anak 'aduh,kayaknya dompet gue bakal kanker(kantong kering alias kagak ada duitnya) nih karena dua anak iblis ini kalau makan udah kayak sumo-sumo orang jepang'batin siwon "eh,loe kuda cepet bayar!" Ucap kedua teman nya sambil ngakak-ngakak "Mang berapa semua nya?"ngomong sama abang-abang tukang bakso plus yang jualan jus ginger "semuanya cuman 500ribu aja dek kagak banyak-banyak,ntu udah abang diskon karena teman adek nie udah ngabisin hampir 76 mangkuk bakso dan ngehabisin 17kg jahe buat dibikin jus ginger alias Wedang bajigur*Btw ntu makanan udah kayak iklan jarum 76 yang penting happy ama udah kayak hari kemerdekaan indonesia ya 17agustus* Siwon cuman cengo ama mikr keras kok ya bisa mereka ngehabisin makanan sebanyak ntu dalam waktu 37menit ye,itu perut atau jamban ya?mereka doyan lapar atau rakus ya? "SIWON,cepet bayar!" Bentak Eunhyuk karena gemes ngelihat Siwon banyak ngalamun*Author mau nanya nih~eunhyuk apa lagi PMS ya?kok galak amat? Sangar nya udah ngelebiihi kim jungkook ntu loo yang main running man!kalau kagak tau berati ndeso kata woong jowo,maklum author wong jowo!author kepo nih banyak nanya!

.

.

.

"Berapa tadi bang?"tanya Siwon sambil ancang-ancang ambil ntu dompet dalam sakunya'aduh ini dompet susah amat keluarnya!~maklum itu dompet tebel jadi susah ngambilnya' batin Siwon yang protes ama dompet nya ndiri."cuman 500ribu aja"ngomong nya udah kayak iklan djarum 76 yang ntu lo aku beri kamu 3 permintaan yang penting happy,na ntu abang-abang nya ngomong nya gitu~njirr kayak nya author ngepens ama iklan 76 abis nya dari tadi mbahas nya itu mulu-_-* "bang bayar pakek kartu credit bisa kagak" sambil nunjukin Black card nya itu "njirr,elu kata ini restoran gitu?ini pedagang kaki lima pe'ak!mana nerima gituan?kagak laku lah! Protes kyuhyun karena enek lihat tingkah laku siwon yang makin tua makin keladi+menjadi "Tenang,walaupun disini warung kecil tapi pembayaran via kartu credit udah bisa" saut abangnya "Muka Gile, keren amat loe bang"Eunhyuk heran "monggo" menjulurkan tangan ke arah siwon untuk mengambil kartu credit, sesudah semua dibayar Siwon. mereka pamitan pergi sama abang-abang yang jualan bakso ama bajigur buat pergi,diperjalan masuk gereja mereka masih terheran-heran masak iye warung kayak gitu udah ada pembayaran via kartu credit hebat!

.

.

.

Siwon,Eunhyuk ,Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah Youngdo dan Zhang Liyin untuk pamitan pulang "om, tante selamat ya somoga langgeng" seru kyuhyun dan eunhyuk memberi ucapan kepada ortu Siwon "iya,terimakasih" jawab Liyin sambil senyum manis "kalian temennya Siwon ya?" Tanya Liyin kepada Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk "iya mah,kenalin ini namanya Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk"sambung Siwon memperkenalkan kepada mamah barunya itu "Siwon,kamu tau Qian kemana?" Tanya Youngdo kepada siwon "Hmm,tidak tahu" sambil mikir keras anak itu horror juga tadi kan disitu duduk didepan kok ngilang "Mamah"teriak Qian alias Victoria sekenceng mobil Briyan pemain fast farius "Darimana kamu sayang?" Tanya siwon sambil meluk Victoria,Kyuhyun yang ngelihat keakuran siwon dan Qian hanya cengo kok bisa se akur ini,hebat siwon cocok jadi figur seorang kakak! "Hmm,Om Tante kami pamit dulu " salaman langsung mau ngacir pulang tapi di taham siwon "eh,tunggu biar aku antar pulang" menarik baju temannya itu "mah,pah Siwon antar pulang temen dulu ya" sambil mencium tangan papah mamahnya lalu salaman "Siwon,antar Qian pulang sekalian" menyuruh siwon mengantar Qian pulang "Qian come,mari kita pulang" sambil menarik tangan adiknya itu dan merangkul menyeret adiknya keluar gereja ke arah parkiran."kalian tunggu disini saja biar aku yang mengambil mobil diparkiran!" Langsung ngacir ke arah parkiran meninggal kan teman dan adiknya di pintu gereja "Biar aku dan Eunhyuk yang duduk dibelakang saja,Qian kamu duduk didepan!" Kyuhyun membukakan pintu untuk Qian "Terimakasih kak" ucap Qian Polos "kakak pacarnya Kak Siwon ya?" Qian menanyakan kepada kyuhyun,suasana mendadak hanya faceplam mendengar perkataan Qian rasanya CLEB banget dihatinya 'ya tuhan mengapa aku harus mendengar pertanyaan ini,yang bagiku sakit aku mencintai Siwon Tuhan'

 _Cleb_

 _Krik_

 _Hening_

"Tidak,aku hanya teman sekolah saja" jawab kyuhyun sambil mengelus-elus kepala Qian "Akhirnya sudah sampai dirumah Kyuhyun" ucap Siwon sambil menghentikan laju mobilnya "aku pulang dulu ya,sampai jumpa" sembari turun dari mobil dan berhenti sejenak menunggu mobil siwon pergi "Cepet sembuh" teriak kediaman Kyuhyun jauh dari rumah Eunhyuk Sepertinya Qian kecapekan dan tertidur,entah mengapa sesampainya dirumah Eunhyuk hujan tiba-tiba turun sangat deras disertai petir yang sangat kencang,sontak petir itu membangunkan Qian yang sedang sleeping Beuty,mata kecilnya perlahan membuka sambil berkata "Dimana ini?" Siwon menatap Qian sambil tersenyum "Kita sudah sampai dirumah Eunhyuk,mari turun" membuka jaketnya tapi dia bingung harus memakekan jaket ini kepada Eunhyuk Atau Victoria? "Biarkan adikmu saja yang memakainya" membuka pintu mobil "Ayo masuk dulu,diluar hujan dan pasti kalian kecapekan" siwon hanya mengangguk pelan dan langsung berlari menarik tangan Eunhyuk dan Qian."sepertinya ini sudah malam,hujannya makin deras anginnya makin kencang saja,apakah kau yakin ingin pulang sekarang?" Melihat dari jendela ruang tamu "Bagaimana kalau kalian menginap dirumahku saja,nanti kau bisa pulang besok pula besok hari minggu" berjalan pergi ke dapur mengambilkan secangkir teh hangat dan sepiring ubi rebus hangat "makanlah,setidaknya ini bisa mengganjal perut kalian yang lapar,ma'af tidak ada makanan dirumahku hanya ada teh hangat dan ubi rebus hangat" meletakan di meja,Qian yang merasa sangat lapar dan kedinginan itu langsung mengambil ubi yang baru saja matang,jelas saja masih panas alhasil tangannya memerah karena kepanasan,Eunhyuk yang melihat Victoria sedang kesakitan langsung menolong sambil berkata "hati-hati ini masih panas,aku baru saja mengangkatnya dari panci" sambil mengoleskan Obat ke tangan Victoria "Aku sangat lapar"* ucap victoria merengek kesakitan "Sini biar aku kupaskan" mengambil satu buah ubi dan mengupaskannya untuk victoria "Ini untuk kamu" memberikan ubi kepada victoria "Terimakasih".Karena saking laparnya Victoria makan dengan sangat rakus,akhirnya dia kesedat. Siwon yang melihat adiknya itu langsung mengambilkan satu cangkir teh hangat dan memberikan kepada Qian "minumlah,pelan-pelan saja ini masih panas" Qian langsung mengambil teh itu dan langsung meminumnya "Apakah kamu masih lapar?" Tanya Eunhyuk kasian,Victoria hanya ngangguk pelan "Sebentarya kamu tunggu disini dulu" mengambil jaket dan memakainya tidak lupa mengambil payung "kau mau kemana" tanya Siwon ke Eunhyuk" Berdiri persis dihadapan Eunhyuk " aku mau ke supermarket untuk membeli Mie Ramyeon instan untuk adikmu aku kasian dia kelaparan,apakah kau mau?" Membuka pintu rumah sambil membuka langsung menarik tangan Eunhyuk masuk kerumah dan menutup kembali "apakah kau sudah gila,diluar sedang hujan deras disertai angin kencang!kau ingin ke supermarket sendiri kau ini perempuan lagi pula ini sudah malam!" Eunhyuk hanya terdiam menatap Victoria kasian,dia bingung perkataan Siwon benar tapi kasian Victoria dia kelaparan,bagaimana nanti kalau sakit."Dimana letak supermarket nya biar aku saja yang beli,kau disini saja" ucap Siwon "Di ujung komplek kanan jalan" jelas Eunhyuk "aku pergi dulu" langkahnya terhalang oleh Eunhyuk "Diluar hujan deras udara sangat dingin pakailah jaket ini,mari aku antar kau keluar rumah sampai dengan mobil memakai payung" Siwon hanya terdiam dan menatap Eunhyuk "Biar aku yang memegang payungnya"

.

.

.

.

Hai ^^

Saya author baru disini ^^ dan ini ff pertama saya didunia ff ^^ maaf kalo jelek ya ~dan kosa kata yang amburadul*

Kkamsahamnida ~ #bow

Mind to review ?


End file.
